


Autocorrect

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy writes smut, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Secrets, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “Oh god, oh god, I can’t…” Darcy looked up at him with wide humiliated eyes and whimpered “autocorrect,”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.  
> This fic came about from a tumblr post: http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/post/155375978468/my-entire-life-just-flashed-before-my-eyes

Darcy Lewis had a secret. Not like her tumblr dedicated to all the good the Avengers do, that she pretends she doesn’t run but Tony reblogs all the time. Or her “secret” love of historical romance novels and movies. Or even how much she doesn’t actually hate it when Barton ruffles her hair and calls her shorty. No, this is an honest to Thor, not a soul in her life knows, **secret**. You see, Darcy writes erotica. Not only does she write it, but Darcy gets paid to write it. By an actual publishing house. No really, she writes erotic novels. How else did you think she managed to afford to switch majors a bunch of times then follow Jane for years as an unpaid intern? SHIELD didn’t even know, that’s how good her faux identity as an erotica writer was. 

Not gonna lie, it started out as her writing smutty fanfic. Ginny/Draco was her jam back in the day. Eventually she started writing original content then boom, two years later she had a novel. If it hadn’t been for an internship with a publishing company in her undergrad days, Darcy would likely never have been published, but lightening and business drunk struck and next thing she knew her boss was reading her stuff. Since then Darcy had written a series of books under the pen name Rebecca D’Winter that were very profitable. Sure it wasn’t Fifty Shades money, but her stuff was way better written.

The only problem, other than keeping it a secret while living in a tower filled with superheroes, spies, Tony Stark, and one omnipresent AI; was not humiliating herself when texting. See Darcy, because of her regular job, spent long hours in the lab. Typing on her laptop when working on her stories would’ve lead to Tony finding out in the first week. Because unlike Jane, he liked to hang over peoples shoulders and see what they were working on. Last thing she needed was Stark finding out. So, Darcy wrote on her phone most of the time. Of course her phone, being an IPhone, memorized regularly used words and phrases and would autocorrect smut into texts. All of this meant that Darcy had to be uber careful to make sure she didn’t accidently send her mother or other family members a smutty text. It really was inevitable that one day, the worst would happen.

 

Ever since Bucky moved into the tower with Steve, he’d been living on the fringes of Avengers life. It wasn’t that Steve’s new friends were unwelcoming, though yeah they all treated him a bit warily due to his initial mental and emotional issues, but that was just to be expected. No, it’s just Bucky didn’t really know how to relate to these people. Natalia was a minefield of her own, Barton was part of that. Sam was nice enough, but the snark they hurled back and forth while fun wasn’t conducive to relaxation. Banner flinched from everyone, Stark was annoying, and…okay Thor was cool. Of course with Thor came his lady and her friend. Darcy. 

Darcy was a different issue all together. Smart, sassy, sarcastic to her sweet little core, and damn was she beautiful. For the first time in a long time she made Bucky want. Sometimes all he wanted was a smile, or a warm touch. Others he wanted to get lost in her laugh, and listen to her ramble on about anything she wanted to tell him. Then other times, usually in the dark of his bedroom, Bucky wanted other things. Things good, decent dames like that would never want to give a broken old soul like him. No matter how much she teased him about looking good. 

Other than Steve, Darcy was the one constantly pushing him into interacting with the other tower residents. So when he got a text from her one Friday afternoon it wasn’t a surprise. 

 ** _Darcy: You coming to movie night? We’re watching Robin Hood: Men in Tights. You’re gonna love it!_**  

Bucky chuckled, shaking his head at her enthusiasm. 

 **_Bucky: Is there any point in trying to say no?_ ** ****

**_Darcy: Not a bit, come on Barnes I got a piece of couch with your name on it. I’ll share my blanket with you. If you’re really lucky I’ll even share my Twizzlers._ ** ****

**_Bucky: Oooo bringing out the big guns. Alright Lewis, I’ll be there. Better get the big bag of Twizzlers doll._**  

Darcy looked down at his response and laughed, of course she had the big bag who did he think he was dealing with? She quickly typed out a reply before putting her phone down and continuing to transcribe Jane’s notes.

It never took long for her to respond and when Bucky looked at her response, he sucked in a shocked breath. 

 ** _Darcy: Good boy, I swear Bucky sometimes it’s like I just need you inside me, forget all the other nonsense._**  

Bucky was frozen, shock and desire warring inside him. Did…no way she meant that. Something had to have gone terribly wrong. But…it had his name it. It’s not like she meant to send it to another Bucky. It took him several minutes to craft a response he was happy with, but eventually he hit send. 

Darcy looked over from the monitor and grabbed her phone. Thumbing it on she saw a response from Bucky. 

**_Bucky: Don’t know what to say doll, anything you want, you gotta know I’d never say no to you._ **

She smirked and typed out a response, glancing back at Jane to make sure she was still in science land and wouldn’t be annoyed she was texting. Hitting send Darcy quickly set her phone back down and got back to work. 

Bucky was pacing as he waited for her reply, luckily it was barely a minute before his phone pinged again. Snatching the device up he read the message. 

**_Darcy: Don’t tease me like that Buck, you know how dangerous telling me that could be. Come in my mouth and the most outrageous things._ **

Bucky swallowed hard, his mouth going dry and his cock going from interested to semi hard in moments. Shit, what the hell did he say to that? Where was this even coming from? What made her go from talking about snacks to sexting? Bucky dropped onto the couch and groaned, he had no idea how to reply to that. Yet he couldn’t leave her hanging. The door opened and Bucky jerked up into a standing position, eyes wide with guilt and wariness as Steve and Sam walked in laughing. 

“What’s with you?” Sam asked seeing his hunted expression. 

“Nothing!” Bucky yelped hiding his phone behind his back. 

“Oh that was convincing,” Sam snarked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Nothing’s going on,” Bucky insisted calmly as he warily stared at Sam. It was a testament to how flustered he truly was that Bucky didn’t notice Steve edging his way behind him until he felt the phone being plucked out of his hand. Bucky instantly whirled and tackled Steve, desperately trying to get the phone back. Steve laughed and tossed it easily to Sam, who slid his thumb across the screen.

“Don’t read that!” Bucky yelled, scrambling to his feet and toward Sam. 

“Ho-ly shit, damn, girl isn’t wasting anytime,” Sam whistled. 

“I told you not to read that,” Bucky growled clenching his metal fist as he stalked toward his friend. “Give it back,” he ordered. 

“Sure thing sexy, you gonna give Darcy what she asked for?” Sam teased tossing the phone back to Steve. Bucky snarled at him, but turned to his other laughing buddy. 

“Oh, this is all about Darce huh? What’d she ask…for…..” Steve trailed off reading the message. Bucky stalked forward and grabbed his phone back. 

“Assholes,” he snapped before dropping down onto the couch with a groan. 

“What are  you going to tell her?” Steve asked sitting in an arm chair.

“No fucking clue, what the hell **can** I say to that?” Bucky moaned.

“How about yes please, anything you want to give me I’ll give you back two fold,” Sam offered sitting down as well.

“Damn it Sam, don’t make me think about tasting her with you two punks sitting here,” Bucky complained squirming. 

“How did this even start? Last I knew you’d decided not to pursue her,” Steve said confused. 

“Fuck if I know Stevie, one minute we’re talking about Twizzlers, next thing I know she says she just wants to forget the movie tonight and have me inside her instead,” Bucky answered bewildered. 

“Okay, that’s…that’s random even for Darcy. Tell us exactly what she said,” Sam told him leaning forward. Bucky let out a sigh of relief. It may be embarrassing as hell, but at least now he had some help.

 

That night Darcy sat in the common room waiting for Bucky, Steve, and Sam to show up. Everyone else was there, even Rhodey, Happy, Helen, and the twins were in attendance for the glory of Mel Brooks. She’d managed to save Bucky a seat, had her favorite movie snuggling blanket, and the huge Costco bag of Twizzlers ready to go. Now they just needed to show up. Finally she saw Steve and Sam walk into the room, but frowned when Bucky wasn’t with them. 

“Don’t tell me he bailed on me?” Darcy asked Steve pouting. 

“No, he just…Bucky wants to talk to you in private first if that’s okay,” Steve said not quite meeting her eyes.

“Is he okay?” she wanted to know, standing and tucking the Twizzlers under her arm. She knew damn well if she didn’t take them they’d be gone when she got back, especially with Pietro in the room. 

“He’s fine just…please he really needs to talk to you. He’s still at our place,” Steve told her softly. 

“Of course,” Darcy agreed. She quickly made her way toward the elevator and two minutes later was knocking on the door. 

“Come in,” Bucky’s voice called out nervously. Darcy opened the front door and stepped inside, closing it softly behind her. Bucky was standing in the middle of the room with a nervous expression on his face. “Thanks for comin’ doll,” he said softly.

“Always, are you okay?” she asked walking over to him. 

“Yeah, it’s just…” Bucky trailed off helplessly as he looked into her curious blue eyes. In a flash he’d stepped into her and tugged her into a kiss, his hands gently cupping her cheeks. Darcy froze against him for a long moment, shock and confusion shooting through her until his tongue tentatively swiped along her bottom lip. With a soft moan Darcy pressed into him, going up on tiptoe and wrapping her arms around his neck leaning up into the kiss, the bag of Twizzlers dropping to the floor forgotten. Darcy opened her mouth for him, deepening the kiss as she pushed up into him trying to compensate for the height difference. After a moment Bucky backed them up, dropping onto the couch and pulling her with him so Darcy ended up straddling his lap while they kissed. By the time Darcy broke away to catch her breath, Bucky was hard as hell and had his flesh hand on her breast over her shirt.

“What are we doing Buck? Not that I don’t love what we’re doing, but where did all this come from?” she asked breathing hard.

“How’d you think I was gonna react to those texts doll?” Bucky teased sliding his hands to rest on her hips. 

“Really? Twizzlers get you hard?” Darcy laughed disbelievingly. 

“Very funny, I meant the other ones,” he said swatting her backside lightly. Darcy stared down at him confusion marring her smile.

“I don’t understand,” she told him. Bucky started to tense beneath her.

“The texts you sent me, the…you asked me to…” Bucky trailed off frowning. Was she really going to pretend she hadn’t sent them?

“I asked you to come to the movie, I don’t understand how that led to this though,” Darcy replied. Dread started to coil in his middle. Why was she doing this, why was she pretending she didn’t sext him? Or maybe, maybe she changed her mind and was giving herself an out. Bucky swallowed and gently nudged her off him so he could stand.  He wordlessly got the phone out of his pocket, thumbed it on and pulled up the messages.

“If…if you didn’t mean it, or…or just plain changed your mind that’s…it’s fine Darcy. But please, please don’t pretend you didn’t send me these,” he pleaded softly handing her the phone. Darcy stared at him confused and dismayed, before taking the phone and reading the messages. Heat started to flood her cheeks as she read and Darcy let out a humiliated squeak.

“Oh god, oh god, I can’t…” Darcy looked up at him with wide humiliated eyes and whimpered “autocorrect,”. Bucky tensed even further as the ridiculous excuse hit him. What the fuck? 

“Autocorrect,” he said flatly, his face going blank as he stared down at her red one.

“Oh god, it’s just…see after a while your phone’ll start recognizing words and phrases you type a lot even if it’s not in text messages and…well…I’m kinda…Rebecca D’Winter,” Darcy confessed with a gulp. 

“Who the fuck is Rebecca D’Winter?” Bucky demanded trying not to snap at her. Darcy sighed, hanging her head in defeat. 

“Jarvis, please bring up the Amazon page for the erotica novelist Rebecca D’Winter,” Darcy requested wearily. The television screen flicked to life showing an Amazon webpage for an author who wrote a series of erotica novels based on different mythological stories. His eyes went wide as he read the description before turning back to her. 

“I don’t understand,” he said quietly. 

“I started writing stories as a kid, eventually as I got older I started writing smutty stuff for my own amusement. Then I wrote a book when I was an undergrad. I’d never of been published except I had this internship with an editor at a publishing house, and well there was a lunch meeting that got cancelled last minute. We got what she called business drunk in the middle of a work day and next thing I knew I was confessing I’d written an erotic novel. She insisted on reading it and well, the rest is history. It’s…it’s how I paid for college and could afford to be Jane’s intern for so long. The thing is I never told anyone, it’s…god it’s so embarrassing to have people know I get paid to write smut. So I never told anyone. It was easy not to get caught before, Jane didn’t care what I was doing on my laptop as long as her work got done too. But here, Tony likes to hang over people’s shoulders and Clint is nosey as fuck and Nat’s all up in everything…” Darcy sighed and flopped against the couch. “So I started writing on my phone during the day. Which means I now have smutty autocorrect prompted by certain words. Damn, I’d been so careful too,” Darcy finished curling in on herself. 

The more she talked, the more horrified and embarrassed Bucky was. Darcy hadn’t realized she sent him those things. She’d never meant to write them to him at all, and oh fuck he basically fell on her like a ravening beast, put his hands all over her, pulled her on top of him. Oh fuck, what had he done?

“I’m sorry, Darcy, I’m so, so sorry. I…I can’t believe I…I swear I never meant to hurt you like that,” Bucky begged taking two big steps back from her. Darcy’s head snapped up in confusion. 

“What are you talking about? You didn’t hurt me” Darcy insisted.

“I did hurt you. I kissed you, and touched you when you never wanted me to. I, god doll, I had my hands all over you. I wouldn’t blame you if you hated me,” Bucky pronounced hanging his head. Darcy stood and hurried over to him. 

“I could never hate you Buck, and I think you’re conveniently forgetting the part where I told you I loved what we were doing on the couch. Not to mention the parts where I kissed you back, where I didn’t shove you away, or knee you in the balls, or protest in any way. Bucky I kissed you back, I **_liked_** your hands on me, was rolling my hips into you. **_I liked it_** ,” she told him firmly. 

“But you didn’t actually want me to do any of it,” Bucky argued not quite believing her. 

“Just because I didn’t mean to sext you doesn’t mean I never wanted you to touch me. Would it help if I told you that during the past couple of months virtually every sex scene I’ve written I pictured you in my head? That I’ve been crushing on you and wishing you’d just once do or say **_something_** that would give me the slightest hope you might be interested in going on a date? Or maybe, maybe I should just do this,” Darcy trailed off before leaning forward and starting to press kisses to his chest.

Bucky sucked in a surprised breath, watching as she kissed him. The heat of her mouth searing through his henley, unsure of if she was just trying to make him feel better or if she really did want him as much as he wanted her. When she started to kneel though, Bucky caught her arms and stopped her, gently pushing her back a few steps before releasing her. 

“Wait, Darcy wait okay, we gotta talk about all this. Do you really want to go on a date with me?” he asked dubiously. 

“Yes, I really want to date you,” Darcy confirmed smiling up at him. 

“And…and when I kissed you, touched you, pulled you down on top of me…” Bucky trailed off worriedly. 

“I not only consented, but enthusiastically consented. I also enthusiastically enjoyed everything we did,” Darcy assured him. Bucky took a deep settling breath as the last of his panic and confusion bled away in the face of her certainty. 

“Good, good, that’s real good,” he said, exhaling slowly. His frame started to loosen back up, the smile to creep back onto his face. 

“We kinda mucked this all up huh?” Darcy asked ruefully. 

“Yeah, but we’re fixing it,” Bucky told her softly, raising his flesh hand to trail the backs of his fingers over her cheek. Darcy pressed into the brief touch and stepped closer again. 

“Bucky, I really like you and would like to date you. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow?” she asked smiling up at him. 

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot,” Bucky accepted grinning.

“Good, wanna go catch the rest of the movie?” Darcy offered.

“Lead the way doll, I’ll rescue the Twizzlers,” Bucky replied with a smirk.

“My very own snack Avenger, sweet,” Darcy crowed heading for the door as he grabbed the abandoned candy from the floor.

“Maybe if you’re real good I’ll share ‘em with you,” he teased as he followed her into the hall and closed the door behind them. He stepped up beside her in front of the elevator and just as the doors opened Darcy looked up at him.

“Rather have **you** in my mouth,” she whispered softly before stepping into the waiting car. Bucky swallowed hard as he took in the challenging smirk on her face.

“Autocorrect?” he asked, giving her an out. 

“Genuine offer,” she countered. In seconds Bucky had swept her over his shoulder and was striding back toward the apartment door. 

“Hey Jarvis, do me a favor and tell Stevie he’s gonna have to bunk with Sam tonight,” Bucky called out as he kicked the door shut behind them.

 

Steve and Sam sat in the common room trying to concentrate on the movie but failing as they both worried about what was happening between their friends. Finally Steve’s phone vibrated against his thigh and he quickly pulled up his texts. Steve grinned and nudged Sam showing him the message from Jarvis. 

“Guess your boy is having a whole different kind of fun than we are,” Sam whispered with a chuckle. Steve gave him an indecipherable look before taking a deep breath. 

“Not necessarily, if you’re interested,” Steve offered quietly, confidence and vulnerability warring on his face. Sam stared at him in surprise for so long that a shutter came down behind Steve’s eyes and he nodded once before turning back to the screen. Sam mentally shook himself and leaned closer to his friend. 

“I got a bunch of junk from DC piled up in my guest room, might not be too comfortable for you,” Sam told him, wincing when Steve tensed. “What I mean is, might be more comfortable in **my** room,” he clarified. Sam watched as Steve slowly unclenched and looked over at him with a small smile. 

“You kinda suck at this Sam,” Steve teased. 

“You must be rubbing off on me,” Sam shot back grinning. Steve’s grin widened and was opening his mouth to retort when a piece of popcorn hit his cheek. Steve looked toward a smirking Clint with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just thought I’d take this moment to remind you I can read lips,” Clint said casually before cramming a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“Yeah Barton we know, now shut up,” Tony gripped not taking his eyes off the screen, oblivious to what had been playing out between Sam and Steve.

Steve nodded at Clint and subsided, returning his attention to the movie. He could feel Sam doing the same beside him. That was okay, there was plenty of time to talk after the movie. Though, based on Sam’s earlier reactions, Steve might have to ask Darcy for sexting lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what happened. I was going to have them go watch the movie but Darcy wasn’t having it. Also, Steve basically insisted on propositioning Sam. That was not at all planned, dude just said it. ;) Can’t really blame him tho, go Steve. 
> 
> And since I’d want to know, this is what Darcy thought she was texting vs what she actually sent. 
> 
> Meant to say: Good, I swear Bucky sometimes it’s like I just need to go straight to the bribe, forget all the other nonsense. 
> 
> Actually said: Good boy, I swear Bucky sometimes it’s like I just need you inside me, forget all the other nonsense.
> 
> Meant to say: Don’t tease me like that Buck, you know how dangerous telling me that could be. My mouth comes out with the most outrageous things.
> 
> Actually said: Don’t tease me like that Buck, you know how dangerous telling me that could be. Come in my mouth and the most outrageous things.


End file.
